


Невежество

by gradle



Series: omegaverse setting [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Ending, M/M, Other, Victim Blaming, Violence, a/b/o dynamics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:43:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gradle/pseuds/gradle
Summary: То, что выглядит как утка, плавает как утка, крякает как утка, и есть утка. Ноа в это не поверил.





	Невежество

Ноа быстро следовал к месту назначения, оглядываясь по пути на прохожих, что шли позади. В этом районе он бывал не впервые.

Местность огородили полицейскими участками со всех сторон, обрисовав несколько округов, и заключили центр притяжения всех любителей потусить, в коконе из копов. Считалось, что преступность здесь держалась на нуле.

Клуб, где Ноа должен был встретиться с клиентом, располагался недалеко от одного из таких: стать к северному участку спиной, пройти прямо два квартала и свернуть направо, дальше следовать до тупика.

На раскладной вывеске красивыми буквами вывели: “пятый шот омегам бесплатно” и расценки на коктейли. Ноа точно знал, как получить угощение за чужой счёт, хорошо помнил официантов в лицо, а в туалете висели кодовые слова: своеобразный шифр для криков о помощи. Двойной “Стейк под Теодора” обеспечивал безопасное сопровождение до такси, безалкогольный “Идеальный супруг” — чтобы вызвали полицию. Приедут быстро.

Иногда названия чередовали. Так владельцы хотели доказать то, что здесь было безопасно, что сюда действительно можно было прийти и расслабиться, не беспокоясь ни о чём. Ноа же знал, как всё было устроено на самом деле, и со своих напитков глаз не сводил. Даже с тех, за которые не платил сам. С них — особенно. Ноа умел разводить на деньги, любил официантов, любил здесь находиться — и ненавидел, когда кто-то пытался ему помешать.

Он встретил Честера в один из таких вечеров — и с того дня альфа не давал ему спокойно жить.

— Его по новостям показывали пару месяцев назад, — сообщил ему тогда Тони, разливая пиво. — Обвиняется в попытке изнасилования и преследовании, с браслетом на ноге ходил, вроде как. Не помню точно.

— Мерзкий тип, — согласился с ним Ноа, забыв на время и об альфе, и о новостях: занялся другим человеком, который присоединился к нему через пару минут после полуночи. Ждать пришлось долго, но и отдача была щедрой: сделку заключили без особых неприятностей, альфа напился, но держался достойно и спорить не хотел. А босс был доволен.

Позже Честер опрокинул на него коктейль. Досидел до самого закрытия, а когда все только-только начали расходиться, схватил пришедшего с ним бету за грудки и стал отчитывать за кражу. Или чем он там был рассержен; Ноа не разбирал.

Промахнувшись, он потом долго извинялся и предлагал деньги за испорченные брюки, а Ноа отнекивался и двигался к выходу. Они успели познакомиться — и Честер стал приходить в клуб каждый вторник. Не всегда получалось встретиться, но когда удавалось, то сделки шли особенно хорошо. Как будто одно нахождение Честера рядом благоприятно действовало на толстосумов, что пришли ругаться и спорить вне скучных кабинетов — и Ноа радовался этому совпадению, строил на нём львиную долю своих предположений и стратегию на вечер. Конечно, будь у него возможность выбирать, с удовольствием бы отказался от этой навязанной “помощи” и Честера как такового.

В этот раз же всё было иначе. Говорили, что клиент попался несговорчивый и упрямый — такие занимали больше времени, на них тратили столько сил, а Тони, присматривающий за Ноа, выводил из себя. Он вообще имел отвратную привычку всех жалеть: и Ноа, что проводил ночи среди пьяных богатых альф, и его напарника, который портил всю атмосферу одной своей каменной рожей, и самого себя. За неудачи, которые и привели его в это место, за доверчивость. Тони сопереживал всем омегам, попавшим в неприятности, и на самого себя тоже не скупился. Как такой чувствительный человек мог работать в подобном месте, как тот не высох ещё — это оставалось загадкой.

Тони докучал своим беспокойством постоянно: считая Ноа неразумным ребёнком, рассказывал об альфах, что положили на него глаз, и о подозрительных бетах — о всех, кто мог причинить Ноа вред. Сперва это умиляло, а потом начало раздражать. В конце концов, он знал, на кого работал и кем работал. Знал о легальности своего занятия, кристально чистой, и об опасностях, что непременно пересекались с такими ночными выходами.

И всегда была охрана. И напарник: Ян приходил на полчаса раньше, садился и ждал, пока Ноа не подсаживался к нему вместе с клиентом. Ноа выучил послужной список компании, на которую работал, стандартные фразы и уловки, а также неплохо управлялся с цифрами. Остальным занимался Ян, а на спорных и сложных моментах Ноа и вовсе предпочитал заткнуться и не мешать.

Босс так и говорил ему: времена требовали, а каждый видел в нём то, что хотел. Либо равноправного работника, управляющего делами и отчётами, либо миловидное лицо, украшающее кабинет. Наличие Ноа шло на руку всем и каждому.

Следить за собой приходилось усерднее; тратиться на разные украшательства: на линзы, дорогие костюмы — чтобы выглядеть прилично. Волосы — укладывать и выжигать, красить до полной белизны, периодически подводя корни. Ноа весь светился ярким и чистым пятном в этом клубном освещении, как будто специально отвлекая на себя внимание.

В эскорте платили больше, но и работа была иная. Жуткая — в какой-то степени — и омерзительная. А так рядом всегда был Ян. И Тони.

“Это на первое время, — уговаривал себя Ноа, — пока не накоплю на образование”. Куда идти и на кого учиться — об этом он не думал, больше размышляя об общей сумме. Оставалось дотянуть ещё несколько месяцев. Максимум — год. Денег хватало от сделки к сделке; ещё получалось откладывать и собирать, а в промежутках Ноа наведывался в бар просто так, для себя самого: развлечься и поговорить.

— Твой сегодня в випку захотел. Честер рядом топтался, тоже себе комнату забрал.

— Что он там забыл?

— Пришёл вместе с клиентом. Радуйся, что они будут раздельно сидеть.

Ноа о Честере не волновался: он знал, что альфа поблизости, и это чувство не вызывало дискомфорта такого, чтобы бояться об угрозе. Ничего критического. 

— Ян тоже тебя ждёт.

Всё должно было пройти изумительно.

***

Факт того, что Честера в чём-то обвиняли, больше не настораживал; Ноа полностью отпустил свои предположения и домыслы, когда побеседовал с ним вживую.

Только не Честер. Нет.

Человек, что сидел перед ним и говорил своим мягким вкрадчивым голосом, просто не мог быть тем, кого из него строили, не мог делать то, что ему приписывали, но мог стать жертвой многих подстав. Отец помогал ему в большинстве из них, но с остальными — ложными и самыми неприятными — почему-то оставлял наедине.

Мелкие ладони на длинных руках и высокий рост делали его образ необычным, но не отталкивающим. В темноте освещения Ноа плохо рассмотрел лицо, уже по новостям построив у себя в голове общую картину: в репортаж взяли самую неудачную фотку, как будто прямо с допроса вытянули и заставили стать перед камерой. Огромный нос портил всё лицо, выделялся, но без него Честер выглядел даже мило с этими своими ямочками на щеках и тёмными глазами. А к носу можно было привыкнуть.

— Судишь только по новостям — это плохо, — поучал его Тони, закрывая входную дверь. С недавних пор ему на полную сохранность отдавали ключи, он отвечал за состояние, в котором клуб принимал посетителей после открытия. Такое себе повышение, шутил Ноа. — Нужно быть объективным. Слышал про эксперименты, когда людям давали одну и ту же фотку, но разные описания? Вот говорят тебе, что перед тобой преступник — и ты сразу ищешь в нём какой-нибудь изъян.

— Родной, если бы я так судил, то давно бы уже Честера послал. По новостям что попало про него говорят, не проверяют ничего. Обрисовали какого-то монстра, а он совсем не такой.

— Сколько ты знаешь его уже? Пару дней?

— Пару недель. Но я же вижу, с кем разговариваю. Если честно, ему я верю больше, — признался Ноа.

Тони опешил, картинно едва не выпустил телефон из рук и схватился за сердце.

— Погубит тебя твоя склонность прощать людям всякое дерьмо, дружок. Запомни мои слова.

Заимев себе привычку приходить сюда вне работы — _занятия, Ноа, а работа будет потом_ — он стал задумываться о чужих словах. Тони перестал быть параноиком, который боялся любого альфу, выпившего чуть больше, чем его организм мог выдержать, и смирился с тем, что Ноа не изменится, что минимум год ещё будет зарабатывать только так; вместо поучений Тони попробовал подружиться. Ноа хорошо видел попытки влезть в его пространство: узнать личное и рассказать о личном, но никак их не комментировал и не придавал огласке. Он был не против завести парочку приятелей, чтобы окончательно не огрубеть в своей погоне за баблом.

— Сколько уже прошло с момента, как Честера оправдали, а от него всё не отстанут, — со вздохом пожаловался Ноа, листая новости. Дело, что завели на него прошлой осенью, не переставало всплывать в рекомендациях, стоило лишь пару раз погуглить его имя. Ноа искал разную информацию, а находил только кричащие заголовки и вердикт судьи — уже после того, как его оправдали. Хорошо, что за пределы их штата скандал не вышел. — Поверить не могу, что у нас такие люди.

— Я слышал, у него денег много, поэтому совсем не удивлён, что оправдали. Видел, как он общался с полицейскими?

— Его оправдали из-за отсутствия доказательств. Вообще ничего на него не нашли, а искали-то усердно! Я бы понял, будь там стопроцентная уверенность, но ведь не было её. Он не политик, чтобы подкупить всех копов и присяжных.

И с каждым днём уверенность в чужой невиновности всё росла. Это никак не вязалось с самим Честером, а скорее с тем временем, что они проводили вместе. Не вязалось и с тем любопытством, которое толкнуло Ноа согласиться на короткие встречи. Всё-таки он принимал во внимание то, с кем имел дело, и обвинение, которое предъявляли Честеру, толкало приглядывать за его поведением.

Честер ещё раз вылил на Ноа свой напиток — на те же брюки, что и в первый раз — и так же долго извинялся. Много разговоров было про его дело, про суд, и редко он открыто жаловался на загубленную репутацию.

— Она не загубленная, — понурив голову, оправдывался Честер, — потому что я не виноват. Люди давно знают правду, и я не хочу сейчас ругать того, кто оклеветал меня. Он получил или получит по заслугам, я уверен; больше не хочу иметь с ним ничего общего.

А потом Честер стал засматриваться. Не на Ноа — на других.

На Тони.

Первый раз, когда Ноа словил его бросающим странные взгляды в сторону бара, ничего не показалось необычным, но подозрения копились, а одно их свидание так и закончилось: Честер, ушедший к стойке, обратно не вернулся, пока Ноа всё ждал, во что это могло вылиться.

Тони не любил Честера, относился к нему предвзято. Не верил, что он не совершал плохого — и несмотря на это альфа всё равно предпочитал его, всё равно переставал замечать самого Ноа, который так ему сопереживал.

Стало обидно, стала есть зависть.

Он ведь был лучше Тони в разы. Со своими яркими глазами, телом, над которым пахал как проклятый, с безоговорочным доверием — и это било больнее: то, что Честер так легко готов был отодвинуть в сторону чужую приязнь ради человека, который никогда его не ценил и не жалел. Всем Тони находил оправдание, но только не ему.

Возможно, Честер принимал это за игру, притупил немного своё эго, задетое судом и слухами, а теперь доказывал, что не обязан всю жизнь ходить, понурив голову.  
На словах, конечно, он всё отрицал. Ноа не раз уже встречал такое, но ни один из его бывших ещё так открыто не наглел прямо у него на глазах.

— Ты просто мало улыбаешься, — объяснил Честер, когда кончил и слез с него, вытирая испачканный живот. — Иногда мне кажется, что я делаю тебя несчастным. Когда мы встретились, ты был таким весёлым, а сейчас что-то случилось.

— Когда сдирал бабло с дурачков? Знаешь, ты прав: было действительно забавно.

— Ну, что ты, разве они проиграли, заключив соглашения с этой вашей фирмой? По-моему, все остались довольны.

Ноа усмехнулся, вспомнив, как босс хвалил его за проделанную работу. Как хвалил их вместе: основами всё же занимался Ян, но и ему льстили добрые слова.

А Честер всегда только извинялся.

***

Честер тратил много. Бешеное количество денег спускал на вечеринки, на клуб, в котором они познакомились, на ухаживания и содержание совместного уже дома, в который сам Ноа не вложил ни цента. Потому он и не жаловался, но каждый раз кривился, стоило только глянуть на внушительные суммы, уходящие и возвращающиеся на счёт своего альфы. Таких денег он в глаза никогда не видел и даже представить себе не мог, как это количество выглядело вживую.

Компенсацию, выплаченную за клевету, он давно куда-то вложил. Или отдал. Но точно не проиграл и не пропил: Честер любил оставаться трезвым. И только на чистую голову обхаживал партнёра, мягко обращаясь с податливым телом. О своих намерениях всегда предупреждал — и Ноа сильнее таял под натиском его честности и той несправедливости, через которую Честеру пришлось пройти.

Будь Ноа умнее, давно бы верёвки из него вил, сказал ему Тони, встретив рядом с клубом. Ноа редко теперь туда заходил.

После месяцев нахождения в чужом доме, когда пришлось собрать вещи и погрузиться в новые отношения, вид этого омеги перед собой вызывал необъяснимый восторг. Тони поправился, перестал быть похожим на скелет и подстриг свой хвост. Распустил волосы до плеч — так и ходил, отплёвываясь от попадающих в рот прядей.

Стал здоровым.

— Он много сил потратил на то, чтобы вернуться к прежней жизни. Если бы не семья, вряд ли бы его кто-либо взял к себе. А я хочу стать частью этой семьи.

— Ясно, — безразлично ответил Тони и потянул его внутрь. — И как успехи? Пойдём, тебя тут уже все забыли.

От работы на босса пришлось отказаться. Так Честер попросил, убедив в своей надёжности и готовности заботиться о Ноа. Всегда оставалась возможность вернуться, а снова завоевать чужое доверие — то, чего, как Ноа казалось, он ещё не заслужил — в разы сложнее. И Ноа яростно желал, чтобы ему отвечали взаимностью.

Он никогда бы не подумал, что жалость могла зайти так далеко: Ноа испытывал её редко, и такого порыва по отношению к незнакомцу точно не ожидал.  
Обстоятельства сыграли роль — это было единственным объяснением, логичным и верным. Ноа невольно познакомился с человеком, который едва не получил срок за то, чего не совершал, и ситуация, о которой Честер рассказывал в подробностях, внушала ужас.

Омега, оклеветавший Честера и не вызвавший такой ненависти в самом начале, сейчас казался дьяволом во плоти, существом, которое не имело морали и не испытывало эмоций. Ноа не расстроился бы, обратись его слова в реальность, и вправду испытай он те травмы, про которые врал в суде.

Тони не разделял его метаний и Честеру не верил, до сих пор считая его преступником и манипулятором.

— Чем ты смотришь вообще? Почитай хоть что-нибудь, кроме твоей жёлтой прессы!

— Я бы давно забил на него, не живи ты с Честером под одной крышей. Ноа, послушай меня: взгляни внимательно на этого человека, подумай, какой опасности ты себя подвергаешь.

— А ты поможешь мне, если что? — спросил Ноа, ухватившись за догадку. — Потому что у меня есть просьба.

Ровно через три недели Честер праздновал своё совершеннолетие. В октябре ему исполнялся двадцать один год, Честер хотел расслабиться: впервые за последнее время вздохнуть спокойно и не чувствовать себя отбросом, которому не пожимали руку. Пригласил приятелей и попросить Ноа сделать то же самое.

_Это хорошо, что он обзавёлся друзьями. Это поможет восстановиться._

Так можно доказать Тони, как же сильно он ошибался. И Ноа всегда будет рядом: случись что, это не пройдёт незамеченным. 

И Честера можно проверить; на всякий случай. Успокоить странное чувство, которое рождалось в груди каждый раз, когда они ложились в постель. Нездоровая ревность не могла принести ему ничего хорошего, и Ноа предстояла долгая борьба с ней — это было первым шагом на пути к избавлению.

— Ух, живым меня в ту тюрьму не затащишь. К кому мне бежать, если что-то случится? У него даже соседей нет!

Особняк, который Честеру подарил отец, располагался на холме: вдали от всех остальных построек, а земли между участками принадлежали штату. Ноа жил там третий месяц и не испытывал страха. Ложился в постель с тем, кого Тони так не любил, и не лил слёзы от побоев и оскорблений. Но Тони не мог войти в его положение, не мог понять.

Зато мог поверить на слово и пожалеть.

— Пожалуйста, Тони, — попросил Ноа, обняв омегу, и судорожно вдохнул. Не плакал, только делал вид. — Обещаю: если что-то пойдёт не так, я не спущу это виновнику с рук.

С неохотой тот согласился стеречь его, а позже, когда накал праздника спадёт — тоже расслабиться и отпустить себя. 

Оглянув помещение в назначенный день, Ноа сразу почувствовал это: предвкушение чего-то интересного, радость и экстаз. Он давно уже никуда не выходил, не пил ни с кем, да и вообще ничем не занимался. Только чах в их семейном доме и зализывал Честеру раны, пока он сам, как оказалось, времени зря не терял. А Ноа опять пришлось догонять.

После первого стакана пива он осознал, как много альф собралось на одной территории. И все — агрессивные, возбуждённые. Замутило и не отпускало, пока Ноа не нашёл Честера: тот показывал гостям бассейн, размахивал руками и громко смеялся. Альфы вторили ему. Друзья, понял Ноа — и двинулся навстречу.

Честер сразу заметил его, с удивлением поднял брови, словно искренне не ожидал его здесь увидеть.

— Представишь меня? — обратил к Честеру Ноа, поочерёдно разглядывая каждого. Все белые, перекачанные; сразу поникли и сделали серьёзные лица, стоило Ноа подойти ближе. — А то я почти никого здесь не знаю.

Самого крупного звали Чед — от этого хотелось рассмеяться, забыв о приличиях и не стыдясь его оскорбить. Какое дурацкое, абсолютно неподходящее этому качку имя! Странно, что он ещё не вылил на себя тонны мгновенного загара и не разгуливал среди гостей в одних плавках. Чеда как будто вынесло в настоящее случайным течением — настолько искусственно он выглядел. Остальных Ноа не запомнил.

Когда начало смеркаться, Честер повёл его в спальню. Ноа уловил настороженный взгляд Тони, направленный в их сторону, но продолжить мысль не успел: стало клонить в сон. Он глушил пиво стаканами, позже разбавил вином, а затем закинулся шотами. Все так делали, и напитки Честер предлагал ему сам. Честер знал, как лучше.

— Можно тебя поцеловать? — спросил он, низко наклонившись над Ноа. От дыхания не разило алкоголем, а ведь он должен был пить и праздновать. — Ты такой красивый сейчас.

— Мне кажется, на третьем месяце отношений глупо такое спрашивать. Ты так не думаешь? — вяло ответил Ноа, закрывая глаза.

— Ты слишком много выпил, плохо соображаешь. Я не хочу, чтобы ты позже чувствовал себя неловко.

— Тогда можно.

Придавив Ноа к постели, Честер целовал его предельно осторожно, как в самый первый раз. Не в их первый, а вообще. Как неуверенный подросток, каким он больше не являлся — и Ноа не выдержал, потянул его выше к себе, царапнул веснушчатые плечи. Потёрся пахом.

Дико хотелось, чтобы Честер ему вставил, но самого Ноа хватило только на то, чтобы судорожно сжать его коленями, выдохнуть прямо в ухо, а потом отрубиться.

***

Просыпался Ноа в диком холоде и жаре одновременно. Помещение оставили проветрить, но подняться и закрыть окно не давал Честер, пристроившийся сзади.

Тело слушалось плохо, как после долгого сна, но постепенно контроль над конечностями возвращался к Ноа. Он потянулся, тут же скривившись от боли. Ощупав себя, повреждений не обнаружил; только дырка болела, и не было сомнений в том, что же послужило причиной. Честер прижал его к себе сильнее, бубня что-то во сне, а потом укусил. Легко, но ощутимо — и пришлось пихнуть его, чтобы отстал. Раны и синяки на своём теле Ноа не любил.

— Больно!

Честер проснулся мгновенно, окинул взглядом комнату, остановился на Ноа — и улыбнулся, будто не верил, что тот остался здесь.

— Ты не ушёл.

— С чего бы мне уходить? Я тут живу, вообще-то! Ты сам меня позвал.

Дом оказался на удивление пустым. Спускаясь на второй этаж, Ноа ожидал увидеть вчерашних гостей, заснувших где попало, но, судя по всему, они благополучно добрались домой. Только ему приспичило надраться так, чтобы из памяти пропал солидный кусок вечера.

Тони на звонки не отвечал.

— Ты не помнишь, когда он вчера уходил? — спросил Ноа за завтраком. Устав елозить на твёрдом стуле, он решил взять еду с собой в кровать, поваляться там, восстанавливая силы. — Тони был какой-то нервный.

— Да, я заметил, но он постоянно нервный ходит, разве нет? Мне кажется, он вместе со всеми ушёл. Ты заснул — и потом мы ещё недолго праздновали.

Тони не появлялся и в клубе. Ноа проверял — несколько раз приходил к открытию, ждал его, но вместо Тони теперь всем занимался какой-то другой омега. Таких тут много было, и они сменяли один одного, как на конвейере. Возможно, Тони просто надоело чахнуть на такой работе, вероятно, он решил уволиться и заняться чем-нибудь, что больше ему подходило. Почему только так внезапно?

А на третий день Тони объявился сам: прямо у него на пороге, угадав время, когда Честер уехал к родителям и снова оставил Ноа наедине с собой. Он не кинулся на Ноа, но с порога бросил, что в этот раз суд не закроет на Честера глаза.

Он рассказывал странные вещи, сочиняя на ходу истории про ту ночь и про то, как дурно ему было. Выглядел таким же здоровым, как и обычно, только глаза красные; снова обвинял Честера в том, что тот затащил кого-то в постель без согласия. И на этот раз жертвой выставлял себя.

Тони не побоялся даже привести себя в порядок, возвращаясь в их дом: пригладил светлые волосы, вынул весь пирсинг и даже глаза подводить не стал. Шагнул на ступеньку ниже — и сравнялся с Ноа в росте.

— Думаешь, тебе поверит кто-то? — почти выплюнул он Тони в лицо. — Думаешь, я тебе поверю?

— Ты лежал рядом, пока твоему ненаглядному Честеру со мной не надоело. А потом он переключился на тебя и едва не задушил. Скажи спасибо, что ты вообще остался жив после той дряни, что тебе в пойло подсыпали!

Он ведь не чувствовал себя плохо. Не так плохо, как могло быть, не так плохо, как бывало, и уж точно не так плохо, как описывал Тони. Как приукрашивал или врал Тони. Тот же Тони, что бережно охранял его от косых взглядов и потенциальных насильников. Тех, что существовали в реальности, а не тех, за которых он принимал Честера. 

Дело дошло до суда. Снова.

Честер выглядел абсолютно убитым. Едва вернув себе состояние, которого добивался, достигнув того спокойствия, что так было нужно ему, пришлось нырнуть в это дерьмо снова.

Ноа не помнил чужого запаха в своей спальне, не помнил Тони рядом, на себе или под собой. Всё, что осталось в сознании — руки Честера, схватившие за лодыжки, и его довольное лицо. Кажется, Ноа действительно просыпался из раза в раз, когда толчки становились особенно резкими и выпитое всё-таки подкатывало к горлу, но ведь даже тогда Тони не было поблизости.

По анализам совпадений в системе не нашли. Данные Честера уже были в базе, остались там ещё с прошлого суда — и система совпадений не обнаружила.

Тони предстал перед Ноа в новом свете. В неприятном, омерзительном облике очередного идиота, который застрял на вершине своих убеждений и не хотел спускаться с неё.

Ноа даже не пришлось давать показания, проходить допрос и отстаивать — снова — честь своего альфы, который наступил на те же грабли. Страшно было, что и от него Честер отвернётся, решит замкнуться и больше не выходить на контакт. И себя он так ненавидел: за то, что засомневался.

— Почему, Ноа? — спросил у него Тони, последний раз наведавшись в чужой дом. Ноа открыл ему, сдерживаясь, чтобы не врезать с первых слов. Его всегда учили неприемлемости насилия, заставляли отрицать драку как способ решения проблем, однако сейчас Ноа имел все возможности её начать. И силу, и желание. Но сдержался. — Почему ты продолжаешь верить ему? Что я такого сделал тебе, придурок?

Он расплакался, глупо всхлипывая и не сводя с Ноа глаз, как будто этого могло что-то поменять, могло переубедить. Сочувствие кольнуло на пару секунд, а потом быстро смылось разочарованием, которое Тони породил своими поступками и принёс с собой.

— Потому что он невиновен. И он мой альфа, а ты мне не приятель и не друг. Я не хочу портить себе жизнь.

Выждав совсем немного после их разговора, Тони спешно покинул город.

***

О своём решении пришлось быстро пожалеть. Не признать, что пустышка-Тони был прав, нет. Но задуматься.

После суда Честер изменил себя: свою речь, свои манеры, жесты. Даже внешность чуть перекроил: лёг под нож и поправил нос, на что Ноа давно ему намекал. Крупные ноздри портили его миловидное лицо, а после операции Честер остался узнаваем; выглядел намного лучше.

После внешности пошли привычки. Закосы, странные фетиши, которые Ноа не хотел и не мог удовлетворить. Едва не задохнувшись под его рукой, он расцарапал альфе локоть и пихнул ногой в грудь, побежал блевать. Они не подрались в тот день, хотя Ноа и горел желанием отомстить за животный страх, охвативший его с ног до головы, когда он понял, что потерял возможность дышать. Но в остальном Честер оставался таким же: так же услужливо готовил завтраки, целовал его и трогал, крепко сжимая и дожидаясь, пока Ноа ответит ему таким же сильным объятием.

В остальном Честер его любил.

Ноа не ждал подвоха. Существуя в его доме иждивенцем, он верил, что не имел права возмущаться и ругать человека, который столько натерпелся. В жизни Ноа не видел от этого альфы плохого.

Ближе к весне обручились, но в брак вступить не успели. Ноа не успел.

— Я видел, как за мной сегодня следили. Впредь прошу тебя быть начеку, Ноа.

— Но это ведь не полиция? С тебя сняли все обвинения, они не могут устанавливать контроль! — удивился Ноа, смахнув потную прядь со лба. Ходить становилось тяжелее, тошнило и постоянно хотелось спать. Он догадывался, что это означало, но пока молчал.

— Нет, — усмехнулся Честер, — конечно, не полиция. Но эти люди страшнее полиции, так что не расслабляйся. С Тони всё же нужно было решать вопросы по-другому.

Пару дней спустя, когда Честер вернулся домой, всё закончилось. Ноа среагировал слишком поздно, увидев незнакомцев рядом с домом. Они не скрывали лиц, пихнули открывшего им дверь Честера внутрь и поспешили на второй этаж. Прямо к Ноа: окинули его голодными взглядами, подхватили под руки и вывели на улицу.

Соседские дома — мелкие с такого расстояния постройки — светились внизу у холма, но закричать Ноа не успел: его опередил Честер, вырвавшийся из захвата. Вид у его альфы был спокойный, даже грозный — он сразу утешил Ноа, придав уверенности в том, что одного его не оставят.

Альфы шарились в доме, гремя вещами, разбивая ценности в хлам. Честер много не хранил, предпочитая оставлять деньги на счетах, но от дорогих подарков и техники, судя по звукам, осталось мало. 

Их запихали в багажник, связав и сложив вплотную друг к другу, хлопнули Ноа по щеке.

— Бедняга, — прошептал ему в лицо альфа, самый крупный и грозный из всех, — жалко тебя.

Страшно было, что захотят насиловать — об этом Ноа думал, ещё сильнее вжимаясь в неподвижного Честера. Смерть он мог осознать, боль, за которой последует тишина и темнота, под влиянием его альфы даже не пугала. А насилие, от которого не получилось бы спрятаться за неведением, пугало до пятен перед глазами. Запах похитителей, в обычной жизни, возможно, и не вызвавший бы особой неприязни, сейчас вбивался в ноздри, от него слезились глаза.

Над Ноа не сжалятся, его не пощадят, но в истерике весь кошмар будет легче пережить.

Их выпустили в лесу — и приступили к делу. Альфы повалили Честера на грязную землю, сели ему на грудь и ноги, принялись кромсать лицо, пока тот вздрагивал и тихо скулил. Разрезали плечо и живот, пнули напоследок.

— Блядь, — не выдержал Честер, — можно было и аккуратнее, я не просил так сильно!

Ноа не наблюдал за этим, только изредка поворачивал голову в _ту_ сторону, потом — на своего надзирателя. На того альфу, что жалел его на словах, бросая в машину.

— Не смотри на меня так, — пробасил он. — Я не буду тебя спасать.

— Хотя бы скажешь, для чего это всё? Тони так хотел расплаты?

Альфа нахмурился, пожал плечами. Избиением и насилием занимались другие, он же с нечитаемым лицом наблюдал и улыбался своим мыслям.

Если бы ещё руки ему развязали.

— Энтони, да, — согласился альфа. — Всё это ради Тони.

— Почему? Откуда у него деньги? Я помню, как он побирался по барам, сводил концы с концами, он бы не заработал на киллера. И Честер ничего не сделал ему!

Тони точно не мог это придумать, пронеслось у Ноа в голове; его тут же накрыло сильнейшим страхом. Честер — когда-то давно, много-много месяцев назад, так далеко, что Ноа уже и не пытался вспомнить — казался ему человеком, который просто не способен на насилие. На убийство, на заказное преступление. На расправу.

— Заткни уже эту дырку, — бросили в их сторону.

Ноа почувствовал, как плечо сильно сжали. Альфа приставил нож к его горлу, но не резал, только угрожающе провёл по сонной артерии.

— Молчи и внимательно наблюдай за представлением. Твой Честер заслужил всё, что с ним происходит сейчас, пусть это и не продлится долго.

— Тогда отпустите меня, — прошептал Ноа, судорожно сглатывая. — Отпусти меня, _я_ ничего из этого не заслужил.

Альфа засмеялся, потрепал его волосам, ущипнул за ухо.

— Тебя заказал не Тони, малыш. Это не его рук дело. Когда встретишься в аду со своим альфой, спроси у него, за что он так с тобой обошёлся.

Расправившись с Честером, бросив его выть и стонать в паре шагов, альфы переключились на Ноа. Всё потемнело вокруг, заглохло — остались только три ярких запаха, от которых он всё никак не мог избавиться. И четвёртый: тот, что держал его перед собой, угрожая зарезать.

Рядом проехал кто-то: Ноа чётко услышал, как вдавили газ сильнее в пол, разнося звук мотора по густому лесу с голыми деревьями и голыми альфами, собравшимися в круг.

Он крепко зажмурился и сцепил зубы.

***

Заканчивали с ним долго. Время тянулось с ужасной скоростью, а солнце всё не садилось, освещая лица, что сменяли одно другое, и избитого Честера рядом. Тот на него не смотрел.

Ноги Ноа развязали, но альфы крепко держали за лодыжки и не отпускали даже тогда, когда с ним расправился последний. Всё не могли потерять интерес, но когда всё же издеваться над ним надоело, то перешли к тому, с чего начинали.

Ноа не понимал пока из своего скудного опыта, какое насилие страшнее, удары почти не чувствовал, а подсознание уже не боялось их надругательства. Из него как будто вытекли все силы: Ноа только держал взгляд на Честере, который уже приходил в себя и принимал помощь.

Который поднимался, аккуратно поддерживаемый теми же людьми, что вывезли их сюда, орал — как мог: глотку ему всё же повредили — ругался и сетовал на свои раны. Его больше не трогали, им больше не интересовались — и страшная догадка поразила Ноа в то же время, как один из насильников выбил ему зуб.

Только тогда он проснулся: закричал, согнулся пополам, прижимая связанные руки к лицу, и зарычал— разозлился.

— Какая же ты свинья, — шипел он, отбиваясь от пинков и получая новые, — хочу, чтобы ты сгорел к херам, Честер! Сдохни!

Альфы скрутили его, засмеялись вслед за Честером, который моментально сорвался на кашель. Никто не ответил Ноа — и альфа, остававшийся рядом до последнего, повторил:

— Бедняга, долго же ты думал.

Ноа задохнулся слезами и обидой, потерялся в воспоминаниях и упустил момент, когда тот подсел к нему, аккуратно взял за голову и поднял. Не сильно тянул, но эта нежность и трепетность только больше давила на его тело и психику, на бесконтрольную дрожь в теле. Ноа не хотел ничего слушать и слышать, он хотел всё закончить.

Альфа так и остался с ним до конца; погладив по волосам и связав обратно ноги, поставил на разбитые колени. Остальные объясняли Честеру маршрут, рассказывали, куда ползти и как двигаться, чтобы не причинять себе ещё больше боли. Старались не трогать раны и иногда посмеивались, бросая взгляд на них с Ноа.

А с ним самим не общались и не разговаривали, с ним не считались, и Ноа даже не успел понять, когда именно альфа сзади отошёл, в последний раз похлопав по спине, и встал сзади. Взвёл курок.

И выстрелил.


End file.
